Nothing More
by paulinatheweena
Summary: When Edward came back, it was too late. Bella had already fallen in love with Jacob. But Bella wants to keep Edward in her life as friends...nothing more.
1. Just Friends

**Hello fellow readers.**

**This will be my 6****th**** fanfic and I hope it will fill all of your expectations!**

**I, personally, love the idea of Bella and Edward staying friends after she chose Jacob. Most fanfics are when Bella and Edward are just friends. But those are just human. I plan to make one of those eventually but this idea is a bit different.**

**Now for chapter one.**

**Nothing more**

_I'll always be there for you._

Edward's words echoed in my ears persistently. It was the only thing I could think about.

I just told him that I loved Jacob. I did, I truly did. He was there for me when I was alone and shattered. He took care of me and we learned to love each other. I learned that I could love again. Edward was just too late.

But here he stood, in front of me-waiting for a response.

I'll always be there for you?

How was I supposed to respond to that?

I've loved this man for so long. I can't just tell him to stay out of my life forever. He did leave me for a long duration of this year but it wasn't his fault. I couldn't blame him for leaving me and he couldn't blame me for moving on.

I wanted to let him know this. To let him know that I didn't want to lose him again. I loved Jacob now but that doesn't mean that I don't care for Edward.

"Do you mean that?" I finally said.

He looked shocked for a brief moment.

"Yes, of course, Bella. Anything for you." He face was filled with so much emotion-hurt, concern, comfort,_ love_.

"Edward," I hesitated. I wasn't used to speaking his name aloud. I kept it inside for so many months and it felt good to let it out. "Just because we're not together anymore, _adoringly_, doesn't mean we can't be…_acquaintances_."

Edward widened his eyes a bit.

I spoke for him. "I wouldn't think this is possible either. But let's give it a shot."

He stared at me for a few more moments, a little confused. "Yes, of course we can try it. Anything's possible." He flashed his signature crooked smile at me.

_Ah_, I missed that so much.

--

**A/N-I hope you guys like this idea.**

**The first chapter is usually always short.**

**But it's just a start.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Empty Seat

**Yay 3 reviews. Lol.**

**Soo I have nothing else to say.**

**NEXT.**

**Chapter 2-**

Jacob didn't react to the news so well.

"What do you mean friends? He left you Bella! I can't believe you're even talking to him!"

Apparently Jake was snooping-it was hard not to when you had wolf hearing-and heard me and Edward's discussion.

"Jake, you heard him. He had to. He had no choice, you can't blame him. _Please_, I need you to understand." I begged.

He sighed and looked down at me, his orbs pleading. "I guess, if it makes you happy." He grabbed my face in one of his hands and slowly leaned down to kiss my lips sweetly. "So," he started again, "how is this gonna work? Are you guys gonna have a 'buddy buddy' night or something? Or should I say 'bloodsucker-human' night?" He said sarcastically.

"Jake," I moaned, "you're not making this easier. You know I love you. Isn't that enough?"

"Of course it is." He paused. "But you still never answered me."

I was getting a bit angry now. I have to admit that Jake rubs off on me a bit when his anger is so easily triggered.

"I'm not sure yet," my voice became stern. "We'll see."

--

On my way to school the next morning, I got a feeling that someone was watching me. I was used to this feeling. Jake liked to check up on me every now and then.

I slightly shifted my head to the right and saw a blur of fur behind a few trees-easily keeping pace with my truck. I smiled to myself and just continued along the path to school, feeling safe and loved.

--

I arrived to school knowing that I had to prepare myself for the Cullen's arrival. I was still holding onto that small shred of hope that Edward would comply with his promise and actually be friends with me. _Pshh_.

The first few periods passed in a daze. I couldn't get my mind off of Edward. _I'll always be there for you._ Always? That seemed like a tough guarantee to abide by.

I was a bit nervous to face him again. I knew that this wouldn't work out. This simple task seemed impossible.

My heart beat faster just as I was entering the lunch room.

_Just don't look at their table, _I told myself_. Walk straight to Mike. Don't even buy lunch._

I didn't even have an appetite so that last one wasn't such a huge sacrifice.

"Bella!" I heard just three steps into the lunch room.

I looked over to where my name was called. My breath caught in my throat to see Alice Cullen making her way over to me in a human but unusually graceful pace, looking exactly the same as I'd last seen her.

Should I hug her?

Alice made that decision for me by closing the now small space between us and engulfing me in a hug that was way too tough for her petite size.

I was still speechless. I missed Alice so much. She was one of my best friends and it caused me physical pain to think I could lose her again. Well, of course, it was nothing compared to the hurt Edward had caused me.

"Bella are you okay?" Alice's voice never faltered, always high pitched and frivolous.

"Uhm…yea, I'm fine." My voice sounded flat and human compared to hers. "I just…missed you so much." I said and I was the one to hug her this time, although not reflecting the same impact.

"Aw Bella! I'm so sorry. You don't understand how much I missed you!" She paused, looking like she was about to tear-_if_ she could. "Please come sit with us."

I noticed the 'us' part and my pulse wavered a bit. Surely I was not ready to be stared down by five vampires when I was just starting to heal. But Alice's begging expression was hard to refuse.

"Well…" I hesitated, internally clarifying my decision, "I guess I could."

"Yay!" Alice squealed, wheeling me toward her old lunch table.

As we were nearing the table, I saw that Rosalie didn't look too happy-guess nothing changed _there_. Emmett looked amused by Rosalie. Jasper looked content. And I couldn't read Edward's expression since his back was facing me.

"Look who I found!" Alice screeched when we were only a few feet from the table.

Edward turned around, not surprised, and flashed a teeth gleaming smile that made my heart skip a beat. I never got used to it before; I don't know how I would now.

Alice flitted around the table to sit beside Jasper which left me no one else but next to Edward.

"Come sit next to me, Bella." Edward said, his voice luring me to the empty seat.

Like I had a choice…

--

**A/N-The rest of lunch will be continued in the next chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked it.**

**If you review and tell me what you think, then that would make writing a lot easier.**

**Teehee.**


End file.
